


What happens when you put two Losers on a Bus?

by shinjx_lkari (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, They're both huge dorks, We Ride The Same Bus Everyday AU, fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shinjx_lkari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear and Noiz share the bus ride home together, every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens when you put two Losers on a Bus?

The bus shook and rattled as it made it’s way down the same road as always, following the simple pattern it does daily. A blonde haired boy with an unnatural amount of piercings sat towards the back off the bus, headphones in and staring out the window, the image of “Back off and Leave Me Alone” practically radiating off his lanky body. At first view, it would seem he was listening to heavy rock music like the rebellious teenager he was, rather than a cute Rin Kagamine song. What a loser.

Despite his dark aura, there was simply one boy that could simply not take the hint to back off. A white haired boy, who wore red glasses over his pink crystal-like eyes, and had a wide range of dorky sweaters of which our rebellious teen would mock every single day. This boy, was Clear.

Both of these boys went to Midorijima University, one of the bests universities in Japan. Although they never encountered each other because of their differences. Noiz, the blonde loser, was studying programming and engineering whereas the dork, Clear, was studying drama and music. The only time the two crossed paths was on the bus ride to their dorms. 

“Good Afternoon, Noiz-san!” Clear greeted the heavily pierced boy with a warm smile. “How was your day?” Now, if it were anyone else, he’d most likely ignore them and continue to listen to his precious vocaloid. But, something about the lively white haired boy caused him to pop one earphone out and talk to him, something he’d never done with anyone else. He thought having friends was pointless, and talking to people was completely unnecessary. That was until Clear came along.

“Alright, I guess.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Yours?”

“Simply wonderful! Sei-san helped me learn a new piece on the piano, and said that my voice perfectly accompanied their music!” He continued to talk about his music lesson, often bringing up a Sei-san. From what Noiz had heard from Clear, Sei was an agender from the crystal-eyed boy’s music class and unsurprisingly his best friend. 

“Hey.. um, Noiz-san..?” The blonde noticed a change in Clear’s voice and turned towards him, immediately noticing a more bashful expression on his face with a flash of red adorning his pale cheeks. Noiz raised an eyebrow, answering curiously.

“What is it..?”

“Um... have you ever… kissed anyone?” Clear looked up at him shyly, his blush now more evident. The question caught Noiz off guard, it was completely out of the blue. He thought about it for a moment, he’d had made out with a couple of girls when he was in high school and just last week he’d had a hot night with ladies-man, Koujaku, fueled by hatred, where they’d both made out a lot…

“Yeah. A couple drunk kisses in high school, nothing much…” Noiz shrugged once again. Clear looked back down and played with his fingers timidly.

“Never properly? With someone you.. um.. love..?” Noiz wondered where these sort of questions had came from but he answered anyway, knowing how embarrassed the white haired boy would get if he decided to question him.

“I’ve never actually loved anyone…” Noiz shook his head, calmly. “You’re the only person I’ve ever really got close to…”

“Oh! I-um.. I-I’m glad..” Clear’s face lit up slightly, glowing red.

“Have you?”

“Well… I’ve kissed before, but… I’ve not kissed the one I love…” He looked directly into the blonde’s eyes, his pink crystal eyes boring into Noiz’s. He looks away and stands up suddenly. “This is my stop, see you tomorrow, Noiz-san!” Before the pierced boy could say another word, Clear was gone, and the bus was continuing on it’s journey.

“What was that about…” Noiz muttered, putting his headphone back in.

 

“Noiz-san! Howdii!” From just the greeting itself, Noiz could already tell that the white haired boy was in a hyper mood today. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for the flurry of speech that Clear would soon be firing his way. “How was your day?”

“Fine. Got an essay due next week though…” It was always best to give longer answers when he was like this. “How’s Sei?”

“Oh! I was just about to tell you about them! They’re wonderful! They played a fabulous piece and we came up with lyrics to go with it, and I got to sing! They’re so considerate of what I like doing!” Clear giggled happily. “Why’d you ask?”  
“You talk about Sei a lot when you’re talking about your day.” Noiz looked out the window and paused before asking “Is Sei the one you love?” Dots of red flashed on the white haired boys cheeks.

“N-no.. They’re not…” A small silence hung between them for a moment that seemed to drag on for hours.

“Your sweater’s really dorky.” Noiz said after a while, bringing a smile to the crystal eyed boys face.

“Sei-san doesn’t seem to think so.”

“I’m not Sei-san.”

Clear smiled softly. “I know..”

 

Friday evening rolled over, cold seeming to settle over the entire campus. Noiz shivered on the bus, sipping on his coffee. He hated the cold more than anything; it always put him in the worst possible mood. He made this clear by glaring at everyone who even dared glance in his direction.

“Evening Noiz-san! How are you?” Clear greeted him with a caring smile, taking his normal seat directly next to him.

“It’s cold as balls.” Noiz replied shortly, causing the white haired boy to let out a laugh so warm it almost thawed the blonde’s cold heart. 

“Bet my sweater doesn’t seem stupid and dorky now!” He cheered happily.

“It’s still dorky as fuck.”

“You’re using a lot of similes today, Noiz-san.” Clear pointed out with a smirk.

“Bite me.” There was a small pause before the blonde felt something soft on his cheek. Lips. His face whipped round to the crystal-eyed boy who looked back at him, his face glowing pink.

“I.. uh… didn’t want to bite you, so I um.. kissed you instead..” He looked up at him with a small smile apparent on his lips. “Is… that okay?” Noiz’s heart pounded and his cheeks flushed, he didn’t understand how the boy before him could make him feel this way, but he didn’t care, he just needed to feel those lips again.

“Is it okay if we kiss like this instead?” Noiz asked, leaning in and pushing the other boys lips against his. Clear yelped in shock but soon relaxed into the kiss, his eyes closing in delight. The blonde was convinced that he’d never been this happy in his life as their lips moulded together in perfect harmony. He wrapped his arms around Clear lovingly, trying to get closer, Clear was his drug and he had an addiction. He sighed deeply into the kiss before feeling something wet on his cheek.

He pulled away, looking at the crystal eyed boy curiously. His beautiful pink eyes were brimming with tears, tumbling down over his blushing cheeks. 

“N-Noiz-san.. I- You’re the one I love… I’ve loved you since I first saw you.” If it were anyone else, Noiz would have bolted at those word. He would’ve changed his bus and would have never saw them again. But, Clear was different, he made him feel an overwhelming sense of warmth, and he loved it. 

“I think I love you too…” Noiz said, his first real smile evident on his face. Clear choked back a sob and hugged the blonde joyfully.

“Does this mean we can kiss more?” Clears bashful question made Noiz chuckle.

“Of course we can…” Noiz smiled and pressed their lips together for the second time today. The boys kissed and talked as the bus continued to rumble along the empty roads, unknowing that simply existing could bring love to two average students.


End file.
